Zaseshe
'Zaseshe '''ˈʝa.sɛ.ʃɛ is a large subtropical island southwest of Borea, and west of Arboria. Its largest ethnic group is the Lesù. The island is dominated by savannah in the north, with subtropical and Mediterranean-esque climes in the west and south, respectively. A small mountain range runs along the northwest portion of the island. Climate Lying mostly between 15 and 30 degrees South, the island experiences rather warm to hot temperatures year round, with mean temperatures in the 30's and 40's (Celsius) for many months. In addition, the southern coast receives warm winds from Arboria, while cooler maritime winds strike the northern part, meaning that the island's climate is more balanced than indicated by its location. Flora Savannah The savannah portion of Zaseshe is dominated by gentle, almost imperceptibly rolling terrain, covered in grass. These grass species, interestingly, are shorter than those on mainland Borea, being only 90 cm in height at most. The savannah has significantly more trees and shrubs than the mainland, too; There are myriad Thorn-Willow trees, and Veldt Elm is a common sight. The Red Sail-Leaf bush is a favorite, as its succulent leaves can be cooked or eaten raw for a healthy meal. Travelers should beware the Siren Apple, though; its tender, golden fruit give off a heady aroma that can be detected up to a third of a kilometer away. One bite, however, can kill the unwary passer-by where he stands, providing excellent fertilizer for the tree. Birds and ants do better; the poison accumulates slowly in their bodies, meaning that they scatter its seeds many times before succumbing. Many vegetables and fruits grow on the savannah: the Bitter Lime, the Piriform Melon, the Tulip-Root plant, the Grasslands Carrot, Zaseshe Sour Lettuce. Sub-tropics The forests of the southeastern coasts are slightly cooler than the savannah, but offer an equally astounding array of plants. The False Oak, Insular Maple, and the Bonewood trees all grow here, as do many ground plants. The Heatherberry, Silkberry, and Old Maid bushes are prevalent, as is the Spiny Water Reed. The swamps and rivers are home to the Strangleweed plant, the Dead-Man's-Purse, the Vermillion Dahlia, and the Hornfurrough Tree. Mediterranean The very tip of the island has a climate that could best be described as Mediterranean. Its terrain is dominated by scrub and small trees. The Elephant Gourd, Love-Blossom, Nyra Bush, Wizened Beech, Barrel Tree, and Tawny Sycamore can all be found here. Steppes The Subtropical steppes are by far the most desolate region on Zaseshe. Whitegrass, Honey Grass, and Philoxere Bushes are quite common; the savory Languor Thistle is quite tasty as a vegetable, if cooked and rid of spines. Eaten raw, however, it acts as a psycho-depressant, and is used by the shamans of the Lesù in their rituals. Tumbling Sage can be seen to roll across the plain, while a single Spreading Lafian, putting out tendrils that become roots, can cover acres of land. Marine The oceans around Zaseshe are rich in marine life; coral (not really a plant) flourishes, and a multitude of small and medium-sized reefs dot the continental shelf. Kelp forests on the southern and easternmost parts of the island are equally diverse. Fauna Savannah There are few large predators on the island, although there are fair-sized grazing animals present. An offshoot of the Macrauchenia, or Horn-Nose, can be found in sizable herds, and the local Lesù have successfully domesticated some. Marsupials, interestingly, are the principal predators; a species of Thylacoleo, while being scarcely larger than a good-sized hyaena, nonetheless is the apex predator (aside from the Lesù). Anteaters and Echidnas roam the savannah, and small, kiwi-like birds descended from larger Ratites cower in the grass. Sub-tropics Many ungulates, mostly perissodactyls, can be found, browsing the undergrowth of this region. Hyrax-like creatures and tuataras are abundant, and large amphibians can be found in the swamps, along with the island's largest mammal, the elephantoid Platybelodon. Jacana-like birds stalk through the fens, while quails and peafowl parade through the underbrush. Brightly colored pterosaurs can often be seen to fly overhead. Mediterranean This small region is home to very few species; lagomorphs abound, as do hardy monitor lizards and small deer. Canid-like marsupials, present on most of the island, are the top predators here. Steppes Few creatures can endure the immense heat of the steppes; like the Mediterranean fauna, Steppe wildlife consists of small animals. Pikas and tough, goat-like animals graze the flatlands, but are preyed upon in turn by a marsupial bear-dog, no larger than a German Shepherd. Marine The coral reefs and kelp forests are home to a vast variety of fish, and the Bloory, the Red-Sided Herring, and the Molo Molo can be found in these waters. Small, ichthyosaur-like reptiles called Darters are found among the kelp forests, while the amphibious Sea Salamander prowls about on the bottom, returning annually to the coral reefs and kelp forests to lay its eggs. Cephalopods are unusually common, as are Cnidarians and Molluscs. An enormous population of octopus and cuttlefish adds greatly to the diet of the Lesù; Jellyfish swarms can pose a threat, though, especially the Blue Tiger Jellyfish, whose sting is extremely potent. Ammonites and Nautilus swim about, and among the enormous diversity of shells, the Giant Scallop, only found in these waters, can be spotted. Sharks, too, are common, including the Leopard Shark and the Whip-Tail shark, which feed primarily on the Balck Seals which breed on the island's tip. Rays and Skates abound, such as the Giant Manta Ray, and the Ringed Skate. Eels, too, can be found, such as the phlegmatic Greater Conger Eel, and the aggressive Leaning Eel. There are a few Electric Fish, like the Elephant fish, theTorpedo Ray, and the Electric Barracuda. Saurian Dilemma While Ichthyosaurs and Pterosaurs (filling the niche of Earth raptors) can be found in abundance on and around Zaseshe, the island itself is completely devoid of the saurian species so prevalent on Borea. There are no clear-cut explanations for why this might be, but the puzzle is a curious one. * Category:Lesù Category:Regions of Borea